Rebecca
"Even when life turns blue keep singing and dancing" -Rebecca's Catchphrase. While most people are generally happy but find a good reason to be a bit bitter Rebecca can't find any. Rebecca is a young and talented AI with a passion for music and making friends all while jamming to a killer soundtrack. Personality: Rebecca is very positive and super friendly to almost everyone and always seeing the bright side of any bad situation often being very animated and exited to lean new thing and meet new people. Although Rebecca has the mental maturity of an adult but she has the crosity and innocence of a little kid this is due to her choice to learn things natural insted of searching the internet and the permanent grin on her face really helps emote that. Rebecca while not making them is rather fond of puns, jokes, memes and innuendos and uses them from time to time mostly seeking them in for a comedic affect. Rebecca being very optimistic and caring regularly thanks her family, frends, team and fans from doing their best and out of all singers Rebecca made her ticket prices the lowest and regularly gives discounts as a way to give back to the community and to show her gratitude and love. When Rebecca somtimes enters in singing competitions and championships she always makes sure to share the glory and fame with her fans and makes sure everyone is having an amazing time and whether she won or not she always has something happy and innocent to say. Behaviour: . . . . , , . , . . . , , , , Vision: Since Rebecca is a robot . . . . Cloathing: Rebecca's Combat Cloathing: 1510123191904.png|Rebecca with her SMGs Rebecca's body is very friendly and innocent looking which is great since shes usually trying to be positive and have a great time but in the rare cases where she's serious and willing to fight a different look is required so her opponent's take her seriously. So Rebecca made a special combat outfit to make herself look menacing and more threating . . . . , . . Disguise: ''' 1510122677378.png|Victory pose Somtimes Rebecca wants to go for a stroll or be in public and while she loves her fans getting nonstop attention and fame can be kinda tiring and stressful so Rebecca created a disguise that maker her look like dude and unrecognizable so he can blend in better. . . . . . . , . . . '''Weapons: Turn The Tide: Every singer has there own signature song Rebecca is no exception Rebbeca worked long and hard and finally made a song that suits hear and everyone as well as being a tribute to everyone and everything that song is called "Turn The Tide" Lyrics: (Intro) This is it . . . The final battle of the great long war . . . Fighting shore to shore . . . Brothers and sisters fight side by side Because in their hearts they know Together we can Turn The Tide! A] For 7 long years . . . we've fought and we've died For our hope and our pride Charging on with break of dawn From Saigon all the way to lebanon! Now we saved the day As March on and made the Roachos pay! B] The allies marched on and saved saigon It's time to move on To save you and me and our family Thats we went to war to stop our Genocide We faced the rising storm and Stop the Roachos hord We defeated the anarchy! Albums: . Electric Pink: . . . . . . Versions: Like most robots, Rebecca doesn't really upgraded to body that much so she really only has one body. Rebecca's body is a heavily modified version of KD-188 ASAA Drone as such Rebecca is very durable and strong. Biography: Appearances in other media Crossovers EAAMTOON (Justin Edition) Octoling Rebecca " While Rebecca is a sweet and kind soul who doesn't want to harm anyone unfortunately Octoling Rebecca is completely the opposite. Having been squidnapped by the Octarians Rebecca was heavily tortured and integrated but she didn't give out any information. Instead of disposing her they decided to reprogram Rebecca by forceful installing a brainwashing chip into her head which made succumb to Octarian brainwashing and to serve DJ Octavio loyal as a result of this Octoling Rebecca was born. The once happy Rebecca is replaced by the evil and ruthless Octoling Rebecca who is violent, narcissistic and will rock you're brains out seeing all inkling's as treats to the Octarians master plan and as such will all be splated and the zap fish will be hers. However Octoling Rebecca's fatal flaw is that while she'll be able to easily splat agent's 3 and 4 without mercy when it comes to Callie and Marie then her personality chip (the good Rebecca programing) will try to stop herself form hurting her best friends and she will deliberately miss so she doesn't hit them. However is Callie or Marie get to close then Octoling Rebecca will have no problem kicking thier inky butts and the only way to get rid of the brainwashing is to remove the Octarians chip in her head and after a quick reboot she will be back to normal. 1510029001990.png|Octoling Rebecca (Version 1) 1512271515153.png|Octoling Rebecca (Version 2) . . . . . . . Vision: Buography: . . Supply . . . . . . . . . . Tortured and reprogramed: . . . . . . . . Trivia: * The inspiration for Rebecca's design and personality is pretty hard to source due to her being inspired by multiple characters and songs which are Rena, Callie, the songs Join us for a bite, how to pretend, Calamari inkcantation with lyrics and are all responsible for inspiring Rebecca's personality. But Rebecca's design is heavily inspired by ESSV who is her father after all. * As Robot character Rebecca has a special ability and contrary to popular belief it's not her ability to make amazung music it's that she's built for speed running an average of 80 miles per hour. * Rebbeca is the only robot character that wears clothing occasionally which is mostly to change her appearance * most people mistake Rebecca for being a male which is due to her design although Justin Glowala has made steps to feminize her design to clear things up.